20 Truths of Every Red Dawn
by The Pocketwatch
Summary: 20 Truths format for the Akatsuki. This will encompass every member of Akatsuki, including former and deceased members. The list will move in Reverse Alphabetical order. So far, Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori, and Pain are up. Orochimaru coming soon.
1. Zetsu

A/N: Hey guys. I'm surprised if anybody if actually still concerned with my stories. Well, here I am with some Akatsuki-centric stuff. Given the name, it should be obvious; this is in the 20 Truths format. The order will be alphabetically backwards, though I may rearrange it if/when I finish this.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

**20 Truths of Every Red Dawn**

_Zetsu_

#1- Zetsu is not ashamed of the fact that he is not human, despite what everyone he meets might think.

#2- The only human Zetsu ever liked was, in fact, Konan.

#3- It is because of her that Zetsu joined the Akatsuki.

#4- Zetsu did not come from any womb, unlike every other "monstrosity".

#5- Zetsu does not have an ounce of humanity, or human blood.

#6- Thus, he is not a cannibal.

#7- Zetsu was born of a seed, and shares his Legacy with the Mandragoras of old.

#8- He still returns to his Mother every day, and probably will for most of his life.

#9- Zetsu thinks of Tobi as his son in a way.

#10- But is unable to regret being unable to love him.

#11- Zetsu is an "Only Child". This makes him an exception to all the other plants. It isolates him from the ones he loves.

#12- **ALL** of Zetsu's spare time goes into horticultural research.

#13- This is because even with Konan, Tobi, and Mother, he still feels alone.

#14- While it might not be obvious, the person Zetsu has the most in common with is actually Kakuzu

#15- Zetsu will continue to live forever, because everytimehe dies, he will grow back.

#16- The only person that was able to kill Zetsu was Naruto Uzumaki.

#17- But the only time he tried, he was overcome with such guilt that he couldn't.

#18- The black half of Zetsu is not a split personality, evil, or any such thing. It is the only human part of him – his conscience.

#19- Zetsu finds himself inexplicably compelled to plant part of himself at the "Grave" of every other member of the Akatsuki. He is not sure himself how he finds the graves.

#20- No matter what, those plants grow and thrive. No matter what.


	2. Tobi

A/N: Hey, looks like I'll be churning these out pretty quickly. Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's Tobi!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Kishimoto.

_Tobi_

#1- Obito Tobi Uchiha was Madara's last living heir. After his father, three brothers, two uncles and four male cousins all died of a mysterious disease, his branch of the clan was announced cursed and they were excommunicated from clan.

#2- Tobi has never been sick even once in his entire life.

#3- It is because of Tobi's missing eye that he _**could**_ live forever.

#4- Tobi's true potential was released when Zetsu's conscience forced him to use his plants to sustain the boy's life.

#5- The only thing that Tobi ever let bother him was said by _Hidan_ of all people.

#6- They were out drinking one night when Hidan called him "Odin" in jest. Tobi still isn't sure he was joking.

#7- While Tobi is stronger in tai-, nin- and gen-jutsu, has far greater chakra reserves, far more intelligence, outstanding logical capabilities, summoning contracts with half of all the known summons, and the most amazing library this side of Cloud country, Pein is the "Leader" of the Akatsuki for one reason – His Charisma.

#8- Tobi occasionally wakes in a sweat after the same nightmare he's had since his "Awakening". One of a silver haired man that looks the spit of Konoha's White Fang, a blonde haired man that could be the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's double and a girl he _thinks _he might have had a crush on at one point in time.

#9- Tobi has been inside Konoha once in 13 years. An amazing feat for a Leaf Ninja put on the Cenotaph.

#10- Tobi views Zetsu as his father in several ways. After all, he's human. He needs one.

#11- Tobi started wearing his mask not after being within inches of death, but after capturing the first of the Bijuu.

#12- He doesn't want anyone to see the black line the stretches from his earlobe to the edge of his lip, or the dark circle around his eye that was caused by his Chronic Insomnia. Tobi only images he'd look even uglier with whisker marks anyway.

#13- Obito is the only Uchiha with a middle name.

#14- Tobi found out about the Bijuu from Madara's Scrolls hidden deep within the Uchiha Complex shortly after his "Awakening". This was also when he left the hints for a worthy member of the clan to find and set his plans into motion.

#15- Tobi really enjoys hanging out Kisame, and is the only one that truly understands his utterly bizarre sense of humor.

#16- Tobi isn't quite sure why, but he has a strange admiration of Kakuzu. He thinks it is because of his intense focus and determination.

#17- Tobi _**REALLY**_ dislikes Deidara, which is the explanation for his façade around him. Still, he thanks him every day for making sixteen hundred sixty (1660) identical orange clay masks with a black swirl design. After all, that's enough for one every day for four years.

#18- There are a myriad of things Tobi isn't _quite_ sure about, but the thing he is the most unsure about is why he doesn't talk to Konan. He just doesn't.

#19- His favorite food is garlic pork mixed with noodles and drizzled with turkey gravy. His favorite color is a slightly greenish shade of baby blue. His hobby is taking care of stray animals. He loves watching the movie "Alice in Wonderland" and the book "Paradise Lost" has special meaning to him. He thinks he must remember these things because it's nice to know something for sure.

#20 When he reached that conclusion, he didn't bother thinking of why ever again.

--

A/N: There we go. Sorry about having so many Western things for 19, but I thought they fit. But that IS my own brand of really screwy logic, so hey.


	3. Sasori

A/N: ARG BLARG ARG BLARG

A/N: ARG BLARG ARG BLARG. Through much trouble, I finally got this down. I think the notes for Pain are probably more relevant than what I could put here.

Oh, and yes, #18 is a shout out to Daydrifter. She is very funny, and deserves shout outs.

_Sasori_

#1 – Even before he could remember, Sasori had a deep love for all creepy-crawlies.

#2 – Ants and termites were the primary focus of his interests, and his amore persevered. No small amount of scolding from his grandparents could ever hope to change that.

#3 – Over the years, Sasori grew detached from fauna, including his beloved bugs.

#4 – Even as his apathy waxed and feeling waned, he could not afford to forget a thing about one tiny figment of any single flora, lest he be prepared to fall to someone he didn't value, and that would be unacceptable.

#5 – There was an emotion Sasori held onto. Two of them in fact, and don't et anyone tell you otherwise.

#6 – Several things kept Sasori going through life, and each of them was as valuable as the individual nuts, bolts, cranks, and springs that moved him physically.

#7 – After those scarce and seldom moments in which he let himself rest, Sasori was able to feel a powerful surge of nostalgia. This nostalgia was called from all the droplets in the sea of memory that made up his painfully prolonged life.

#8 – Far too late in his life, Sasori developed a strong sense of pride.

#9 – Among the items contributing to his pride were such simple things as his accomplishments and experiences, but his most valued was the one most wholly basic to everyone. He had made a deep, lasting impact on the world.

#10 – Sasori was actually very social, and had an easy time communicating with and relating to other people. In sheer charisma and other intrapersonal skills, he was at least as qualified as Nagato or Deidara.

#11 – Sasori had established an amicable relationship with every member of the Akatsuki at some time or another. Some of the friendships faded over time, but that's more than any one else can claim.

#12 – Every opportunity Sasori had to learn or teach he took without hesitation. This method combined with his natural curiosity to make him the second most knowledgeable member of Akatsuki. Like all good teachers, not all of his lessons were obvious.

#13 – Zetsu's experience was unparalleled in the field of botany. Sasori would frequently reward his contributions in the form of rare specimens of unusable cadavers.

#14 – Tobi's knowledge of minutiae was second to none. When they both had nothing better to do, they could banter at each other ceaselessly, to the point where these sessions were quite nearly uninterruptible.

#15 – Sasori's puppets inspired Orochimaru to the point where he felt unable to repay him. Up until his death, Orochimaru hid information for the puppet master to find.

#16 – Kakuzu had a symbiotic relation with Sasori in much the way Tobi did. They would gather regularly and barter over antiques and old scrolls; though in the end they usually degenerated to boasts and laughter. Surprisingly, Hidan would've likely made the best contributions to these meetings.

#17 – Itachi was always eager to help Sasori in creating his puppets. Although Sasori had initial suspicions of attempts to copy the technique, not once did he see the Sharingan active.

#18 – Sasori's most notable memory of Hidan was of an out of place and seemingly random gift. Once, he was passed a faded silver aerosol can, with the only label being a faded use of the English word "edge". When he asked what it was, the only response he got was "Wood polish. Knock yourself out."

After an intoxicating night, he was disappointed at Hidan's claim that it was the only one in the world.

#19 – Sasori's closest bond in the organization was Deidara. Despite all the bickering, differences, and arguments, he really loved him.

#20 – Whenever Sasori finished a puppet – completely finished beyond improvement – he would immediately take it out and put it on the nearest termite mound. No one else ever witnessed one of the impromptu funerals, and he was never so busy or agitated that he could ever _think_ of missing part of one.


	4. Pain

A/N: I apologize again for taking so long with Sasori – I swear to SOPHIA, and all that is good and knowing in the world, that was most impossible writing EVER. I actually wrote this in advance, for if I ever DO manage to get the last 17 TRUTHS down for that puppet, I imagine the world will end, just to spite me. Without further adieu, here is Pain/Nagato/Yahiko.

Second Note: OK, obviously I managed it, because you're reading this, and probably read the previous chapter. Anyway, here is Pain. This chapter is far longer than either of the first three, so enjoy.

_Nagato/Pain\Yahiko_

#1 – Nagato immediately knew what he had to do once he heard of the tailed beasts. If they wanted peace, it would follow the war to end all wars.

#2 – Little did he know, he was the fourth person to have those exact thoughts.

#3 – Pain picks the members of the Akatsuki not based on their strength alone, but by their "appearance" and personality as well. A physically immortal zealot, a cocky, regenerating miser, an artist that would (and did) die with their art, an apathetic puppet, and a swordsman who would give his life in a fight against his disciple all have one very important thing in common.

#4 – Yahiko picked Konan not because she was stellar or useful, but because he loves her.

#5 – Pein once thought that his bodies had minds of their own when he wasn't in control. Like all other nightmares, he fights his absolute hardest not to remember it.

#6 – Konan knows that her dream has come true. It is of no consequence to her that it is Nagato's darkest Night Terror – something not to be thought of, but something to be instinctively feared.

#7 – Pain is warming up to his newest body incredibly quickly. He's thinking of calling it Pane, with a Western Pronunciation.

#8 – Pane is the only body of the Rin'negan in its history without its own independent thoughts. Paehn's most secret conspiracy, shared only with those that can't listen, is that it is making up for the creativity of its last life.

#9 – Nagato has the potential for seven Rin'negan bodies, but doesn't know this, and isn't fool enough to try.

#10 – This is his key to immortality. It will never be turned.

#11 – Nagato knows that the number 11 is necessary for him to succeed. This knowledge is on a level far surpassing instinct or logic. "For we are the salt of the earth, us who are knowing, but we must create our justice swiftly, less the world fall deeper still."

#12 – Pain wishes he only had to deal with Duality, but it is not to be. He has to deal with Sextuality. (A/N: This is as funny as I get. Word Play. Chuckle now or forever hold your laughing. Seriously, it only gets angstier from here on out.)

#13 – While Nagato loved his parents with all of his heart, he couldn't help but envy Yahiko's Once-Daimyo father and Kunoichi Mother.

#14 – While Yahiko loved his parents with all of his heart, he couldn't help but envy Nagato's Blacksmith father and tailor mother.

#15 – Nagato agreed with Yahiko for the first time in years on the eve of Jiraiya's death.

This was the firs time the Tears of Amegakure stopped – Pain himself needed them more.

#16 – While everyone in the Akatsuki had a "son" and a protégé, Pæn .was the only one with a true son. The boy had lost his "true" father before birth, though his thoughts remain, and he sees him near every day.

#17 – There are eleven men he truly respects. Among them are five from Konoha, one from Ame, one from Suna, one from Taki, one from Kiri, one from Kusa, and one that is from a place he could barely understand. By far, Konoha has the most among his respected men, though few of those were conscious decisions.

#18 – Emotional Pain hurts, he found at four when his parents were killed by Iwa-nin, and he was left for dead in the aftermath of the blast.

Spiritual Pain hurts too, he found at six when his honor was stripped of him and the temple (his temporary home) was razed to the ground.

Physical Pain hurts a lot he found at nine, when he took blows so that Konan would be spared.

The Pain of Betrayal, however, holds the most potential in his mind. He learned this at 16.

#19 – Why does it have such might? Because it burns like all three. It cuts like the blades of the divine, carving circles in his eyes. It burns with the pain that makes sane men mad, when they were already grasping at straws.

#20 – God needs his followers because it _is_ lonely at the top.


End file.
